wiisportsfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:HowILoveIt/When Peace was brought to an end (Chapter 7)
(The next day passes and everyone is standing in Court, waiting for Fritz) Claudia: If the defendant does not come here in under 15 minutes, he is pronounced Guilty with no futher questions asked. I gotta go and cook my daughter Midori something to eat. (The doors open) Vincenzo: Your honor, the defendant. Claudia: ******* finally! What took you so long?! Take a seat. Fritz: Alright, fine. No need to yell. Claudia: Order in the Court. Today we stand in trial against the defendant, Fritz Von Müller Schmidt, along with his attorney, Barbara Riegel Avidan. (Barbara enters the courtroom) Claudia: And standing against both of them is the prosecution, Hiromasa Glover Withermore. Is everyone ready to start the trial? Barbara (WSR): Defense is ready, your honor. Hiromasa: Prosecution is ready as one can be, your honor. Claudia: Good. Now let's make this quick. My daughter's waiting for dinner. Fritz, apparently you are accused of commiting Domestic Abuse against two girls, namely Lucía Wurz Madeline and Miyu Guzman Lozada. Does your attorney have anything that contradicts this statement? Barbara (WSR): Yes, I do. The only way we can find out if Fritz actually commited the crime is if we had footage of it. Hiromasa: Said footage being this video my sister, Asami, sent me? (The entire Court gasps) Hiromasa: Yep, she was there. You know who else was there? Fritz. Here you go, your honor. (Claudia begins to watch the video of the two girls getting punched and pummeled by Fritz) Claudia: Oh... My God. Hiromasa: If that's not enough proof, I dunno what is. Claudia: Then there's no reason to continue this trial. I hereby judge the defendant, Fritz... Guilty! You are sentenced to 35 years in prison. I hope you're proud of yourself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got a hungry mouth to feed. (Meanwhile, we take a look at Alisha to see how she's doing) Gabi: Both of them?! Alisha: Yep. Both of them, knocked out and injured horribly. Eddy: Are you serious? Alisha: Yes! They're at the Hospital right now. We can go there right now if you wanna see. Eddy: No, that won't be necessary. (Phone rings) Eddy: I'll tell you what is necessary though. You picking up that phone. Alisha: I was going to anyway. (Picks up phone) Von Capdevielle household, Mayor Alisha speaking. Matt (WS/WSR): You think this is funny? Alisha: What? Matt? How'd you get my number? Matt (WS/WSR): That's not important. What matters is that you will pay for tampering with my plans. Fritz plays a big part in it, and you ruined it by being a snitch. Alisha: So Miyu and Lucía's injury was your doing then? Matt (WS/WSR): Yes! With them gone first, me and Fritz were going to take down this island one by one, but you had to ruin it. Sleep with one eye open tonight, 'cus that's when I'm gonna strike. I'm not saying when though. (Hangs up) Alisha: Well, this is a story for the Grandkids. That is, if Marit ever gets married and has children. To be Continued... Category:Blog posts